kidsmealfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardee's/Carl's Jr. Cool Kids Meal (USA)/List of toys
1990 * The Flintstones * The Smurfs * Fender Bender 500 1991 * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) 1992 * Home Alone 2 1993 * Animaniacs 1994 * Nicktoons 1995 * X-Men * Eek the Cat * AAAHH! Real Monsters * Balto 1996 * Bobby's World * Animobiles * Small Frights 1997 *Veggietales 1998 * Beetleborgs 1999 * Spongebob Squarepants 2000 * Tiny Toon Adventures * Cow and Chicken * Big Guy Rusty * Tom and Jerry * DC Super Heroes * Brothers Flub * Monster Buckets 2001 * Godzilla the Series * Max Steel * Monster Rancher * Crash Bandicoot * Wallace and Gromit * Nascar Racers * Olive the Other Reindeer 2002 * Spider-Man * Peanuts * Phantom Investigators * Pokemon * Cardcaptors * Digimon * Jackie Chan Adventures 2003 * Ice Age * Stuart Little * Cubix * Dragon Ball * The Martians * The Mummy 2004 * NASA Kids * Yu-Yu Makusho * Peter Pan * Astro Boy * I-Spy * Shrek 2 2005 * A Charlie Brown Christmas * Racing Stripes * Shark Tale * Duck Dodgers * Tikimon * Mucha Lucha * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 2006 * Loonatics Unleahed * Codename: Kids Next Door * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dawn of the Duel * Monster House * Scooby Doo!: Pirates Ahoy! * The Ant Bully 2007 * Open Season * Happy Feet * Justice League Unlimited * Code Lyoko * National Wildlife Federation * Surf's Up 2008 * Storm Hawks * Bee Movie * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep * Space Chimps * iGor * Kung Fu Panda 2009 * Coraline * Shrek the Halls * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * The Tale of Despereaux * Monsters vs. Aliens 2010 * Johnny Test * How to Train Your Dragon * Despicable Me * Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs' * Astro Boy the Movie 2011 * Megamind * Yogi Bear * Poptropica * The Green Hornet * Extremely Happy Sports * Petz Fantasy 3D * The Smurfs 2012 * Puss in Boots * Happy Feet Two * The Amazing Spider-Man' * The Pirates: Band of Misfits * ScribbleNauts Unlimited 2013 * Hotel Transylvania * Rise of the Guardians * Man of Steel * Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * Funbrain * Despicable Me 2 * The Smurfs 2 2014 * Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs 2 * X-Men: Days of Future Past * Fruit Ninja * Rio 2 * The Boxtrolls * How to Train your Dragon 2 2015 * The Book of Life * Penguins of Madagascar * Bass Pro Shops Fun for Kids * Home * Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip 2016 * DinoTrux * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Curious George * Ice Age: Collision Course * Nintendo 2017 * Surf's Up 2: Wavemania * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * The Boss Baby * OddBods * The Emoji Movie * Plants vs. Zombies 2018 * WWE Wrestlemania * Trollhunters * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Starlink 2019 * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Uglydolls * Wheely (2018) * Playmobil: The Movie 2020 * Dolittle * Sonic the Hedgehog * Spies in Disguise * Scoob! * Power Rangers: Beast Morphers